Historia de Ava
by LUZMELA
Summary: Tú eres un superviviente del avión, estás perdida en lo que parece una isla, tienes miedo, no sabes que va a pasar, solo deseas que os encuentren a todos pronto.


Tú eres un superviviente del avión, estás perdida en lo que parece una isla, tienes miedo, no sabes que va a pasar, solo deseas que os encuentren a todos pronto.

No quieres recordar el accidente fue tan horroroso, los gritos de horror, los golpes, el olor a quemado y a sangre.

Los muertos, no quieres recordar los muertos.

Se ha hecho de noche, tienes hambre. Por suerte ha quedado comida del catering y ese chico grandote te ha dado una bolsita. Contiene un sándwich de atún un poco seco, pero no te importa.

En ese momento, se empieza a oír unos extraños ruidos procedentes de la jungla...

Te acercas no queriendo hacer ruido, algo totalmente absurdo porque la cosa esa emite unos berridos que te recuerdan... sí, los alaridos de los dinosaurios de Parque Jurásico. ¿Pero qué demonios dices? El golpe que te diste contra la ventanilla te debe haber afectado...

¿Pero qué es eso¡¡¡¡Los árboles desaparecen¡¡¡¡Esa cosa se los traga! Quieres volverte atrás pero no puedes, tus pies te obligan a seguir adelante...

El resto de los pasajeros hablan entre ellos nerviosos, entre grititos de angustia, nadie sabe lo que pasa. Si supieras algo más de inglés... podrías hablar con ellos, pero sientes que haces el ridículo cuando hablas en inglés por lo mal que te expresas. Así que prefieres observarles como reaccionan ante esa presencia. No parecen asustados, igual que tú. Después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana vuestra capacidad de asombro está más que mermada.

Poco a poco esa cosa se aleja. Suspiras.

Te das la vuelta para volver a tu sitio, sobre una maleta rota al lado de una hoguera, pero entonces el chico grandote se aproxima y te habla en español:

- ¿Has visto eso? Dude, debe ser una jirafa cabreada.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, y, quizá desde hace semanas alguien consigue hacerte reír.

-No sé lo que será -contestas-, pero espero que nos saquen pronto de aquí. Con un poco de suerte...

Notas como una sombra vela el rostro antes alegre de él. Como si tus palabras le hubieran hecho recordar algo. Antes de que le preguntes, él hace un esfuerzo y recupera su expresión jovial.

-El tiempo que estemos juntos, mejor pasarlo lo mejor posible- dice sonriendo.

Te tiende la mano.

-Yo me llamo Hurley. ¿Y tú?

-Ava - contestas con esa cadencia dulce que sabes que a nadie hace sospechar que mientes. Hurley te estrecha la mano con firmeza pero notas que no es una persona segura. Te empieza a caer bien ese chico.

De pronto alguien empieza a hablar en voz alta. Es el hombre que ayudaba esta mañana a todos los heridos. Intenta que la gente vuelva a descansar y que intenten dormir. Sabe como tratar a las personas. Los supervivientes poco a poco vuelven a sus sitios cerca de las hogueras.

-Parece un buen tipo.

-Sí, se llama Jack. Esta mañana me ha hecho que ayudara a Claire.

-¿Claire?

-La chica embarazada.

Sigues el dedo de Hurley. Una muchacha rubia está sola acariciándose su prominente barriga. Parece muy preocupada.

¡Los recuerdos! Ese recuerdo en concreto. ¿Por qué? Ahora no. Intentas que se vaya de tu mente.

-Quizás debería hacerle compañía.

Hurley sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Seria estupendo. Entre chicas...

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, uff, ya sabes...- notas lo apurado que está, no sabe como seguir. Le acaricias el hombro para tranquilizarle y eso hace que Hurley aún se ponga más nervioso.

-Yo, eh, voy a repartir más cena. Hay gente con hambre.

Sonríes mientras Hurley se va dando traspiés.

Te aproximas a Claire con recelo. Te recuerda tanto esa chica a...

Claire te ve llegar y te mira un poco asustada. Tiene mucho miedo.

-Hola -le dices insegura. - Hurley me ha dicho que estabas sola.

Claire nota tu acento extraño. Adivinas que te va a decir que no te entiende.

Pero no ella sonríe.

-Hurley es muy dulce. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

¡Vaya¡La entiendes! Al final tu inglés no va a ser tan malo.

Te sientas a su lado y, aunque no quieres hacerlo, te quedas mirando su barriga.

Deseaspreguntarle de cuanto tiempo está pero te haces un lío con la pregunta, era desde cuando, tiempo... Ella sonríe.

-Estoy de ocho meses.

-Lo siento, mi inglés no es mi bueno.

-Yo creo que al contrario. Tienes muy buen acento.

La miras sorprendida. No lo dice solo por alagar.

-Gracias-notas como pierdes la tensión que tenias antes.

-Yo me llamo Claire.

-Yo, Ava. Encantada.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque seria mejor haberte conocido en otro lugar.

Os reís de forma nerviosa. La risa que intenta disfrazar el miedo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste inglés?

La pregunta es solo para iniciar una conversación pero sientes que una mano fría te toca la espalda al recordarlo…

* * *

_El timbre del teléfono la sacó de su sopor. Desde mucho antes del amanecer estaba despierta por ese dolor en el estómago, esos pinchazos que sentía cuando tenía un mal augurio. Sabía que esos presentimientos eran certeros. _

Ava descolgó notando como su mano temblaba.

Al otro lado de la línea mucho ruido.

-¿Sí? -notó el miedo en su voz.

-¿Ms M?

Al oír el acento inglés, Ava se incorporó en la cama si hubiesen tirado de ella con un cable de acero.

-¿Ms M? -repitió el hombre del otro lado.

-Sí, sí, soy yo.

Ava pudo sentir como David sonreía. Esa mueca que le daba escalofríos.

-Nuestro avión sale en 4 horas hacia Australia.

* * *

Claire sigue esperando su respuesta. Su sonrisa es tan acogedora, todo lo contrario que la de David.

-Era profesora, de primaria -qué fácil resultaba mentir-. Entre las materias que impartía estaba inglés. Nivel muy básico.

Consigues hacer reír a Claire, se lo ha tragado.

-¿Trabajabas en Australia?

-No, en México, -nueva mentira-, estaba de vacaciones allí, en Sydney.

No es tu record en dar tanta información falsa junta pero estás cerca.

-¿Tú eres de Australia? -replicas rápida.

Intentas que Claire no vuelva a preguntarte.

Claire baja la mirada, notas cierto dolor en ella. Guiada por un impulso le pasas el brazo por los hombros y la confortas. Es una sensación agradable y extraña. ¡Cuanto tiempo hace que no sentías la satisfacción de ser útil!

Con la mirada miras a ese otro superviviente, el que con David viniste a Australia a perseguir...

**Continuará...**

¿Quién era el superviviente que seguían¿Quién es realmente Ava?

Este es su primer dia en la isla, muy pronto sabremos que sucedió el dia siguiente.


End file.
